1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh by including a storage compartment and a cold air supply device to supply cold air to the storage compartment.
The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained in a predetermined range of temperature required to keep food fresh.
The storage compartment of the refrigerator is disposed in such a way that a front portion of the storage compartment is opened, and the open front portion of the storage compartment is closed by a door so as to maintain the normal temperature of the storage compartment.
The storage compartment is partitioned in right and left directions by a partition, and the storage compartment that is partitioned in right and left directions is opened/closed by doors, for example, side-by-side doors that are rotatably hinge-coupled to each other.
An opening is provided in a refrigerator compartment door that opens/closes a refrigerator compartment of the storage compartment, and the opening is opened/closed by a home bar door.
Since the opening that is opened/closed by the home bar door is provided to a size at which only a predetermined space of the refrigerator compartment may be used, there are inconveniences of opening the whole refrigerator compartment door so as to take out food accommodated in a space other than the predetermined space that may be used through the opening.